A Fake betrothal to the Prince of Camelot
by morgcass74
Summary: Uther needs someone to fake being betrothed to Arthur, Merlin steps in and offers someone that would possibly help. With concerned thoughts, Arthur grudgingly agrees and hopes for the best. Will this turn into a happy ever after?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

In a land of myth, and a time of magic. The destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young boy. His name… … Merlin.

**_Arthur's POV._**

"I need someone that can pose as a lady." Uther said to his son Arthur.

Hmmm…. Arthur was thinking why? So he asked, "Why father do we need some girl to pose as a lady?"

"Because Lord and Lady Darnin and their daughter are coming and I have a feeling that they want to marry their daughter to you. So we need someone that no one knows and have never been seen. Someone that looks like a lady and can act like one to."

"But don't you usually want me to marry for the good of the kingdom?"

"Yes, but this time it will not help the Kingdom. It will be a horrible thing. For their daughter will run the servants and people to the ground if she doesn't get what she wants."

Just then Merlin goes to speak up but thinks better of it. But Arthur sees this and turns to Merlin and asks, "Do you have something to say Merlin? If you do then I suggest that you say it."

Merlin goes to say that he knows someone but Uther interrupts, "What would a servant know? No we will do this ourselves."

"Merlin, do you know someone that will be willing to do this?" Arthur asks as he ignores what his father said.

Merlin nods his head. "She lives in Elador and she will help if I ask her."

Great she's probable not even pretty. I shouldn't have asked Merlin. I go to say no but my father interrupts and says, "Good will you send her a letter asking her to come here to Camelot and I will then explain it to her when she gets here."

"But father…" I argue.

"No this is our only chance for they will be here in a couple of days and Elador is only a day or twos ride from Camelot." He says out loud but whispers to me, "If she doesn't look nice then you will have to deal until they leave."

We all leave the room and I go to grab Merlin, "She better be good looking or I will make your life a living hell."

Merlin just smiles to me and then leaves as I let him go, saying as he leaves, "Of course sire."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

**_Merlin's POV._**

As I walk away I can't help but smile. Athena will be coming to Camelot and Arthur won't know what hit him. I walk into my room and start writing a letter to Athena asking her to come to Camelot. As I am writing I think back to what Arthur said in the hall. Smiling to myself I walk to a messenger and ask him to take this to Elador, knowing that the King has told him to do this as well. Walking back to Gaius to see if he needs anything done, I wonder what Athena has been doing for the past couple of years.

**_Athena's POV._**

Walking around my home town, a small village called, Elador, I see that not much has changed. I walk over to Merlin's place to see how he is, but only find that Huninth is there and that Merlin is in Camelot. It seems that I was wrong, things have changed. I wondered how Merlin is and what he is doing in Camelot. As I am walking back to my house which is in the forest I see that someone is being attacked by some bandits. By the looks of things it seems that he is losing. On a closer look I see that he has no weapon and that the bandits are closing in on him.

I whistle out loud, catching their attention. Knowing that I don't have much time to act before they dismiss me as a nuisance walk up to them and give the man closest to me a roundhouse kick, knocking him on his back while grabbing his weapon that he drop when falling to the ground in a heap. As the rest of the men are in shock I move fast and knock them all to the ground with a quick seep on the ground with my legs. As all of them fall to the ground hard they all hit their heads knocking themselves out.

I walk to the man on the ground and hold out my hand. "Hey there. Are you alright?" I ask while helping him to his feet.

"Yes. Thank you ma'am." His reply is, while his is looking at me with shock and wonder.

"What are you doing here, if it is okay for me to ask?" I inquire with a smile to ensure I get an answer.

And I can see that he doesn't feel threaten, for he relaxes and smiles in return. "I am here to look for a Miss Athena Rose Winters, to give her a message from Merlin. Do you know where I can find her? It is important that I find her. Merlin said that she lives here in the forest somewhere around here, but I cannot seem to find her."

"Well you are in luck, because it seems that you have found her. For that is me. I am Athena rose Winters." I smile to him as he looks at me in awe.

He hands me the letter and I take it from him while thanking him. He goes to turn away to leave, but before he moves out of my sight I call out to him, "Sir!"

He turns, "Yes ma'am?"

"Where are you staying? You cannot possibly walk back to Camelot. It is nearly dark and it is a long way. I have a spare room at my home if you would like to rest before you head off."

"That is very kind of you. Thank you, I would like to rest if that is no trouble for you."

I smile and we both head to my little cottage. As we are walk I ask him about Camelot and what it is like, so that I am prepared what to expect.

He tells me all about life in Camelot. I am excited to go. I cannot what to leave. Mostly to see Merlin, but also to see the sights in Camelot. I let him into my home and show him where he would be sleeping. He thanks me again and I just smile telling him that dinner will be ready in an hour. As I am cooking I am wondering what Merlin would want me to come to Camelot for. As I wait for the soup to finish cooking I read over the letter that Merlin has sent me.

_Dear Athena_

_This may be unexpected but I am asking you to come to Camelot. If you do more will be explained on why you are here. You may not be at home when you get this but I hope that you are, for if not then I will be in a lot of trouble. Hope to see you soon._

_Your friend _

_Merlin._


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Smiling at the letter I think of Merlin and the trouble that we use to get into with Will. Merlin is or was always getting himself into trouble. But knowing that he is putting a lot of faith in me actually getting this letter and coming to Camelot warms my heart. It has been years since I have seen and I have missed him dearly. I look at the soup and seeing that it is ready I call Dinner. As we were eating I tell the man that I will leave tomorrow for Camelot. He nods and after we finish dinner I clean up and pack my bag as he heads to bed.

Waking up the next morning we have a small breakfast then head out towards Camelot. We walk for most of the day but won't arrive until tomorrow at noon. We don't talk much as we settle down to rest for the night as we have to get up early in the morning. As I close my eyes I fall into a nightmare filled sleep…

DREAM

**Walking through the forest, it is dark and the trees seem to be reaching out to me. I run blindly, nearly tripping on the roots and rocks that I cannot see underneath my feet. I see an even darker silhouette ahead of me. I try to run the other way but I am not fast enough as the person lunges for me. We crash to the ground and the person on top on me puts his hands around my neck, squeezing the very breathe out of me. I scratch and claw at the hands but they only grip my neck tighter. I feel my lungs start to protest from the lack of air. As my vision started to go grey and fuzzy. Just as I was about to pass out they whispered something in my ear. But I couldn't hear what they had to say.**

END OF DREAM

I woke up with a start. Gasping for air and clutching at my neck as if I could still feel their hands still around my neck. Sweat was on my brow and I could see that the fire had died down at night and all that was left were ashes. I got up and started to pack up to get going again. As we were getting closer to Camelot the man, whose name I find out this morning wash Joshua, needed to leave to go and see the King.

Walking through the streets of Camelot I look for Merlin and spot him up ahead of me carrying an armload of armour, talking to a blonde man.

"MERLIN!" I shout out cheerfully. I run up to him. As he turns around and spots me he drops the armour with a grin on his face. I jump into his arms and hug him as he spins me around. I laugh and give him a kiss on the cheek. I see that the blonde staring at us frowning. When he sees me his jaw drops.

"It's so good to see you. How have you been? What have you been up to? You are looking good. How is life in Camelot?" I ask in a rush.

"Wow, slow down. To answer your questions: It's good to see you too, I am good, Nothing much, just working for Gaius and Arthur, thank you , so do you and Camelot is great." He says with a smile.

"Well, you have to show me around and…."

I was interrupted by someone shouting, "MERLIN!"

"Umm I have to go, but come to the castle and go to the physician's place I will see you there." He waves as he leaves to go back to the blonde.

I walk away towards the castle and ask where I can find the physician's place.

**_Arthur's POV._**

Who was that girl with Merlin? She is beautiful. How does she know Merlin? He couldn't possibly know someone that gorgeous. Wait. Didn't Merlin say that he was sending a letter to some girl that would be helping us? That cannot be her? Could it?

"MERLIN!" I shouted.

He says something to her and then rushes over to me. I look at him and then at the armour that is on the ground. He picks it up and so we walk into the castle for training. I look to him and see that he is smiling and that he seems in a better mood than before.

We head into the castle. "Merlin, I want you to polish my armour, wash my clothes and clean my chambers. Is that clear?"

"Yes Sire." Was his reply. No comeback. Nothing.

He walks off to do the chores that I have set him, with a smile on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

_**MERLIN'S POV.**_

Since seeing Athena, my day has gotten brighter. Whenever see is around I feel happier. I don't know why but I do. I am smiling as I do the chores that Arthur has set for me and I find that I am not bothered by it at all. I find that I have done them a lot quicker than I normally do. As I finish serving Arthur his dinner, I head down to bed, wondering if I will see Athena there.

As I walk into the chambers of Gaius' I am tackled into a hug by someone. I look up and see that it is Athena. She is laughing with a huge smile on her face. Her smile is contagious and I find myself smiling and laughing along with her. With so much that has been going on in Camelot, I really haven't had the chance to be relax and happy like I was in Elador.

But with Athena here, it is so much easier to feel like nothing is wrong. She has always been like this and has always made me feel this way.

"How are you Little Bird?" she asks with a smile that lights up her face.

I sigh at the name she calls me. When we were young and she found out that I was named after the merlin bird she has dubbed me with that name. "You do know that I am older than you right? So why are you still calling me that?"

"Because it gets to you that's why. And you know how much I love to tease you." Is her only reply.

"Come inside and I will explain why I have asked you to come."

We move inside and greet Gaius. Sitting down I explain to her the situation. By the end I see that she is mad. This is not going to go down well.

**ATHENA'S POV**

I am mad. No. I am pissed. They think that this is right. To just have some random girl pose as a lady, like an object. I am not an object to be used.

"Athena, would you do it." Merlin timidly asks.

"Would I? I cannot believe that you would ask that. You know that I hate when people use others for their own gain. I … I" I huff out not able to finish what I really want to say.

"Please, Athena, if you don't do this Uther will have my head. And it's just till that royal family leaves." Merlin begs.

I look at him and shake my head. Suddenly he is pulling me into a hug and looking down at me. What is he…? Oh no. Oh no no no no. He wouldn't.

Sighing, "Fine, I'll do it, but only for you, so that you don't get into trouble."

Merlin beams at me and gives me the biggest hug. "Thank you."

"But never give me that face again, okay? You know I cannot say no to that face."

He nods. Glancing over at Gaius I notice that he is smiling at us, with affection. I smile back and Merlin and I move to the room that I will stay in tonight. We talk for a short while till I feel my eyes drooping, as weariness seeps into my body. I lean against Merlin and fall asleep to him talking about his magic and what he has been doing with it.


End file.
